Shy kitty
by mrfanfantastic
Summary: Algo va mal en una misión de Alec, Isabelle y Jace, que logran enfurecer una bruja y ella los castiga con un hechizo muy... peculiar. Sus hermanos envían a Alec a hablar con Magnus para ayudarlos a revertir el hechizo, a pesar de que Alec prefiere que lo trague la tierra antes de dejar que su novio lo vea así. (Catboy!Alec) Malec.


\+ **shy kitty**

* * *

_Iglesia_ se echó a correr en el instante en que pusieron un pie en el Instituto. Jace iba por delante, sirviendo como una especie de guía. El aura de su enojo era tan fuerte que parecía casi palpable, filosa como la hoja de un cuchillo serafín.

—Espero que estoy sirva como precedente para que cuando les diga "_no escuchen al estúpido hombre lobo, nos está dando información falsa mientras se moja los pantalones"_ me hagan caso —masculló Isabelle, no menos molesta que su hermano rubio. Alec apenas podía mirarla, consiguiendo pantallazos de protuberancias enrojecidas y desagradables. Sus bonitos ojos oscuros prometían muerte y dolor, no precisamente en ese orden.

—Es nuestro deber investigar denuncias como esas, vengan de quien vengan —gruñó Jace, y Alec pensó ver chispas salir de su nariz pero cuando parpadeó, habían desaparecido. No sería extraño, sin embargo, viendo todas esas escamas en su cuerpo. Quizás ahora era mitad dragón.

—Admite que simplemente no quieres darme la razón. ¡Y mira lo que esa bruja nos hizo!

—En su defensa —interrumpió el mayor, con un tono más gentil aunque por dentro estuviese igual de molesto—, nos metimos en su casa y la acusamos de romper la Ley, escondiendo humanos mutantes en su sótano. No parece muy extraño que se haya querido vengar.

—Nos disculpamos, ¿qué más quería? ¿Una canasta de frutas? —Jace rodó los ojos, y a este punto era claro que se dirigía a la zona donde se encontraban sus habitaciones.

—De hecho —corrigió rápidamente Alec, manteniéndose lo suficientemente lejos para no ser víctima de una hipotéticas llamarada de fuego— solo _yo _ me disculpé.

—Y no te sirvió de mucho —Isabelle señaló su aspecto, recibiendo una mirada malhumorada a cambio—. Aunque admito que te ves más adorable que repugnante, una suerte que no compartimos. De haberlo sabido, me habría disculpado.

—No —sacudió la cabeza—. Eres demasiado orgullosa.

—Mi orgullo no es más grande que mi aborrecimiento por sarpullidlos demoníacos.

Jace emitió un fuerte sonido de fastidio, exitosamente atrayendo la atención de sus hermanos.

—¿Qué haces todavía aquí, Alec? Haznos un favor y usa tu bonito rostro para convencer a tu novio de que nos ayude a regresar a la normalidad. No tengo intenciones de dejar que nadie más me vea así.

Alec rezongó instantáneamente.

—Estoy seguro de que es un hechizo temporal. No hay necesidad de involucrar a Magnus. Si mañana nos despertamos así, podemos contactar a Catarina…

—¿Es porque no quieres que Magnus vea lo que esa bruja te hizo? —sorpresivamente (para nadie) Isabelle descubrió sus verdaderas intenciones en un segundo—. Dudo que le moleste.

—Quizás a él no, pero a mí sí —protestó el mayor.

—No seas tonto. Ya no vives en el Instituto, ¿no crees que le parecerás extraño que no vuelvas al loft después de una misión tan simple? Vendrá a buscarte, de todos modos.

Dios, Alec realmente odiaba cuando Isabelle tenía razón.

—Mejor me voy ahora, entonces. Ustedes no son precisamente una compañía agradable.

—No seas _arisco_, Alec —se burló Jace, con toda la hipocresía de quien ahora parecía una enorme lagartija.

Alec le enseñó el dedo medio antes de perderse por una de las esquinas.

* * *

Aunque podía tener sus momentos temperamentales, no era normal para Alec sentirse tan hostil. "Arisco" le había llamado Jace, una clara pulla a su predicamento actual, y sin embargo parecía irle como anillo al dedo.

El _glamour_ lo protegía de las potenciales miradas curiosas de mundanos. Normalmente no era necesario colocarse uno para ir hasta el loft que compartía con Magnus: con su ropa oscura y los ojos fijos en el suelo, Alec lograba pasar desapercibido con facilidad. Ahora no tanto, no después de aquel hechizo castigador. Las calles de Brooklyn no estaban tan infestadas a esa hora, por otro lado, lo que ayudaba.

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta la familiar entrada sin que tuviese que pensar mucho en ello, tan acostumbrado como estaba. Si dudó una vez que estuvo allí, girando la pequeña llave plateada entre sus dedos y rindiéndose con un suspiro profundo. Posponer ese momento sólo lo haría más tortuoso, y realmente no lo valía.

El interior del loft estaba justo como recordaba, lo que significaba que Magnus debería haber estado ocupado con clientes, si no había sucumbido a su pasatiempo de hacer cambios aquí y allá en la decoración.

Quizás, incluso, no estuviera en casa. Ese pensamiento arrastró una ola de alivio en su interior, antes de que se recordara a sí mismo con reproche que acababa de admitir lo poco útil de continuar escondiéndose. Y no era miedo lo que funcionaba como móvil, sino una arraigada timidez y _vergüenza_.

¿Por qué, de todos los aspectos a elegir-?

—¿Alexander? —llegó la voz melódica del brujo desde la habitación que compartían.

_maldiciónmaldiciónmaldición._

—Soy yo —respondió, haciendo una mueca cuando su voz tembló ligeramente en el proceso. Gracias a Dios que era un Cazador de Sombras decente, porque cosas como el arte de la actuación no se le daban para nada bien (al menos, en cuanto a Magnus se refería).

Los pasos se acercaron más y más, haciendo que su ansiedad se multiplicara a cada segundo. Y entonces, Magnus estuvo frente a él, tomándose un momento para escanear su apariencia y reaccionando inmediatamente.

—¿Pero qué te ocurrió? —preguntó, cejas arqueadas y altas en su frente y ojos bien abiertos. Una de sus manos fue directamente a la cabeza de Alec, rozando una oreja color noche perfectamente puntiaguda.

—Molestamos a una bruja y mis disculpas no fueron suficientes —rezongó, sintiendo su cola (por Dios, tenía una _cola_) moverse en señal de irritación detrás suyo. La sensación era de lo más extraña, igual que los ligeros espasmos que daban sus orejas ante cualquier sonido brusco.

Magnus aún tenía esa apariencia de estupefacción que muy pocas veces le veía. Pero no podía ser la primera vez que veía algo como esto, ¿verdad?

—No me mires así. Sé que es extraño… —protestó débilmente, su momento de vulnerabilidad delatado por sus ojos siempre tan claros. Magnus estaba negando con la cabeza antes de que terminara.

—No es que me repulse particularmente. Es solo que fue toda una sorpresa —sus dedos fueron de nuevo hacia los dos triángulos que salían de su pelo con naturalidad, como si siempre los hubiera llevado ahí, acariciando gentilmente—. De hecho, es bastante adorable —hizo una pequeña pausa, en la que el cazador de sombras no tuvo tiempo ni para empezar a protestar (_"¡No hay nada de adorable en parecer un nefilim disfrazado de fetiche sexual!")_—. Dios mío, ¿estás _ronroneando_?

Alec descubrió, horrorizado, que eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo. Las vibraciones parecían comenzar en su pecho y salir desde su garganta, indoloras pero poco familiares. Parecía como si se hubiese tragado a Presidente Miau.

Y hablando de Roma… El pequeño gato decidió acercarse a ver de qué iba toda la conmoción, deteniéndose frente a Alec y mirándolo con curiosidad. Por unos momentos fue solo eso, hasta que la mascota llevó su pequeña nariz rosa hasta el dobladillo de sus pantalones y olisqueó un par de veces. Tanto Magnus como Alec esperaron por su próximo movimiento con interés, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, pero Presidente Miau procedió a refregarse contra su pierna cariñosamente como de costumbre.

—Necesito que me ayudes a volver a la normalidad —rogó el mortal—. Y bueno, también a Jace y a Izzy.

—¿Ellos también se ven así? —Magnus señaló en la dirección general de sus orejas y su cola inquieta. Alec enrojeció sin poder evitarlo.

—No, diría que lo suyo es peor. Aunque quizás no tan humillante.

—Vas a hacer que me sienta ofendido —Magnus arqueó una ceja perfecta y cuando Alec pareció no comprender a qué iba, señaló sus propios ojos. El cazador de sombras mostró una expresión horrorizada.

—¡No trato de insultarte! —le aseguró con fervor, calmándose cuando Magnus esbozó una sonrisa que decía _"no es necesario que te alteres"_—. Es solo que ese eres tú, siempre los has sido. ¿Pero esto? —tomó un extremo de su nueva cola con cuidado, sabiendo que tirar de ella solo le traería dolor. Jace lo había comprobado por él—. Ningún Nefilim se ve así. Esto es sólo para castigarme por mi imprudencia.

—Alexander —Magnus pronunció su nombre con cariño, avivando las llamas de su traicionero sonrojo. Maldita fuera la extraña blancura de su piel, que le impedía disimular las reacciones de su cuerpo—. Relájate. Es mucho menos catastrófico de lo que lo haces parecer. Y además, es un hechizo temporal, no vale la pena que trate de forzarlo a anularse. Solo te dañará —explicó con paciencia, guiándolo hasta el sillón y haciendo que se sentara allí.

Alec suspiró, relajándose finalmente sobre el respaldo mullido.

—Fue lo que le dije a Jace y a Isabelle. Dudo que aquella mujer se atreviese a transformar permanentemente a tres Nefilim, eso solo la metería en problemas.

—Exacto. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Alec recibió el cambio de tema con alivio, aunque le pareciese difícil ignorar su actual estado cuando podía _sentir_ el movimiento de sus nuevas extremidades.

—Un café no me vendría nada mal —admitió.

Antes de que pudiese levantarse para preparárselo él mismo en su pequeña maquina de café, una taza humeante se había materializado entre sus dedos pálidos.

El cazador de sombras frunció el ceño con desaprobación, no obstante llevándose la bebida caliente a los labios y tomando un sorbo tentativo.

—Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso. Podría haberme hecho una taza yo mismo y en buena ley.

Magnus no se mostró muy afectado.

—¿Y de dónde crees que salen los granos que usas?

—Vaya, ahora me siento culpable.

—No seas ridículo —Magnus se procuró una taza de café humeante para sí mismo, desprovisto de los principios morales que afligían a su novio—. Estoy _pagando_ por estas cosas. Es sólo que ellos no saben que me las vendieron.

Alec sabía que eso era una mentira pero eligió creerla para darle paz a la voz de su consciencia, volviendo a su anterior estado de relajación temporal y disfrutando de su café. Solo necesitaba un detalle más para hacer perfecto aquel momento… Aún sentado, se deslizó un par de centímetros hacia la izquierda, hasta que su brazo se pegó contra el de Magnus, y se permitió regocijarse en su calor familiar. El brujo lo rodeó con su brazo libre y los acomodó con cuidado. Alec soltó un suspiro de contento, deseando no tener que moverse nunca más, deseando poder extender ese momento para siempre. O al menos unas pocas horas más.

Magnus dejó su taza vacía a un costado y se ocupó acariciando la mata de cabello color ébano de Alexander, sintiendo su suavidad bajo las yemas de sus dedos y oliendo la fragancia a sándalo que había dejado su shampoo. Sus dedos terminaron inevitablemente topándose con las orejas de aquel intrigante color azul noche, rascando la base como acostumbraba hacerlo con cualquier minino que hubiese poseído alguna vez. Fue menos sorprendente cuando Alec comenzó a vibrar sutilmente junto a él, sus hermosos ojos cubiertos por párpados finos mientras disfrutaba de las atenciones. Magnus hubiera deseado filmarlo, o capturar una foto, al menos. Alexander era adorable naturalmente, ¿pero así? Así apenas podía resistir estamparle un beso en aquellos labios finos y gritarle cuan tierno se veía como un gatito crecido.

_Combinamos_, pensó fugazmente, más que divertido.

* * *

Era fácil ver que Magnus se estaba tomando toda esa situación con muy buen humor. Sin embargo, luego de mostrarle a su novio un plato similar al de _Presidente Miau_ pero mucho más grande (con las palabras _Alec 3_ escritas en negro), obviamente con intenciones de jugarle una broma, y esquivar un almohadazo de indignación, decidió guardarse su diversión.

Las cosas solo empeoraron cuando, a la mañana siguiente, Isabelle y Jace llamaron para informar que habían vuelto a la normalidad, con solo una extraña picazón en el cuerpo para recordarles el horror del día anterior. Eso parecía algo bueno, Magnus había tenido razón al final, pero el problema fue que Alexander despertó esa mañana para encontrarse con… las mismas orejas y la misma cola.

Decir que estaba ofendido era decir poco.

—Y tú que dijiste que esa mujer había tenido consideración conmigo por disculparse, ¡y mírame ahora!

Magnus lo miró. Seguía viendo un adolescente adorable que bien podría haber sido su gato cuando andaba especialmente irritable. Se guardó su observación para sí mismo, porque era rápido aprendiendo de sus errores.

—Si mañana sigues igual podemos ir a darle una visita a la bruja que te hizo esto —sugirió, esperando que el cazador de sombras no le arrancase la cabeza.

Alexander le dirigió una mirada esperanzada.

—¿Irías conmigo?

—¿Tienes que preguntar? —Magnus le sonrió con cariño y se acercó para poder darle un beso corto en los labios—. Quizás se muestre más cooperativa frente a un brujo.

—Y el _Gran Brujo de Brooklyn_, especialmente —bromeó Alec, besándolo nuevamente, que era su forma de dale las gracias.

—No se puede pedir por un mejor contacto.

—_Novio_, cariño —lo corrigió de buena manera, arrancándole una risa—. No se puede pedir por un mejor novio.

Alexander no se opuso. Era verdad, de todas formas.

* * *

Terminó sucediendo que llegó la noche nuevamente y el hechizo en Alec ni siquiera se debilitó un poco. Aún tenía el impulso de levantarse de la cama y servirse un vaso alto con leche (hasta que su estómago proteste), aún luchaba con espontáneos antojos de pedir arroz con mariscos o simplemente zamparse un filete de pescado y sus ronroneos siguieron apareciendo cada vez que Magnus lo acariciaba. Por supuesto, las orejas y la cola de pelaje oscuro no se movieron de su lugar privilegiado, amargándolo continuamente.

Magnus ya estaba planeando la visita a la casa de la bruja mientras se cambiaba a sus pijamas y se ponía cómodo bajo sus sábanas color canario. No le tomó demasiado quedarse profundamente dormido, abrazado a su cazador de sombras favorito. Alexander, por otro lado, entraba y salía del estado de inconsciencia, incapaz de descansar decentemente.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a sentir _eso_.

"Eso" era un calor sofocante que se expandía por su cuerpo poco a poco. Alec pateó las sábanas, esperando que eso sirviera para ayudarlo a enfriarse un poco, pero el alivio le duró apenas unos segundos. Presidente Miau lo miró con interés desde su pequeña "cama" en un rincón de la habitación, decidiendo marcharse hacia la sala de estar finalmente (seguro para dormir sobre el sillón). Alec tuvo el desesperado deseo de poder comunicarse con el animal y preguntarle "_¿sabes qué me está sucediendo? ¿es algo gatuno o estoy delirando?"_ pero el hechizo no había incluido fluencia en lenguaje felino. No habría sido un mal detalle.

Deja escapar un sonido de irritación, optando por deshacerse de su ropa para dormir. Estando puramente en bóxers y destapado, Alec aún tiene esa sensación molesta que comienza a concentrarse en su bajo estómago. Su cola se mueve inquietamente, con lo que solo logra incrementar su exasperación.

El reloj en el mueble junto a él le informa que son apenas las dos de la madrugada y para cuando se hacen las dos y media, Alec logra entender más qué es todo lo que le está sucediendo a su cuerpo. O, al menos, la consecuencia más obvia.

Se puso boca abajo, notó la fina capa de sudor que ahora cubría su piel expuesta, y, antes de que se diera cuenta de sus acciones, rotó su cadera hasta lograr fricción entre el colchón y el molesto bulto en su ropa interior. Realmente, no era la primera vez que tenía una erección espontánea estando en la cama con Magnus. Aunque, por lo general, el brujo solía estar despierto en esas ocasiones (probablemente con la boca en alguna zona de su anatomía).

El chico se muerde el labio inferior y sopesa sus opciones con cuidado. Por un lado, podría seguir restregándose contra el inocente colchón como un pre-púber hormonado o un animal en celo (honestamente, dada su actual condición, estaba considerando seriamente que se tratase justamente de esto último) hasta correrse en sus bóxers, reteniendo cero dignidad pero sin testigos oculares del hecho. Por otro lado, podría decidirse por despertar a su pareja y persuadirlo para ayudarlo con su peculiar problema. Si fuese así, retendría cero dignidad _frente a Magnus_, pero sería mil veces más satisfactorio que frotarse contra cualquier superficie.

Al final, la perspectiva de tener sexo con su novio fue una ganadora unánime en su mente nublada por una desesperación poco familiar a nada que hubiera experimentado antes.

Esperando que Magnus no se ofendiese mucho por ver su sueño interrumpido, Alexander decidió clausurar su cerebro por unos momentos y guiarse meramente por instinto y todo aquello que se sintiera correcto. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el brujo, que tenía la costumbre de dormir boca arriba, y decidió empezar atacando su cuello. A su novio siempre le había gustado que Alexander lo besase, lamiera, mordiera y succionara marcas posesivas en la piel color miel de su cuello. Y eso era justo lo que el chico planeaba hacer ahora, deslizando manos sigilosas bajo la camiseta de Magnus para recorrer su torso. El aroma a sándalo parecía permanentemente impregnado a su piel, con una mezcla de algo más cítrico y más natural, y un sutil dejo de su colonia favorita. Los sentidos de Alec estaban saturados de la forma más placentera. Le habría gustado quedarse así, pegado a él hasta fundirse en uno solo, disfrutando de cada segundo.

Pero entonces Magnus comenzó a despertar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó con voz rasposa por el sueño. No se movió para quitárselo de encima, sin embargo, por lo que Alec no se detuvo con su exploración y apreciación—. _Alexander_ —aunque su intención era sonar seguro, el nombre se escapó de sus labios como un suspiro mientras absorbía todas aquellas sensaciones que el cazador de sombras le estaba infligiendo a su cuerpo.

—Lo siento —disculparse era casi un hábito para él, incluso si nada de lo que estaba haciendo ameritaba una _disculpa_—. Pero necesito… Me siento muy extraño y te necesito.

No tenía que decir más.

Magnus los hizo rodar hasta que su novio quedó debajo de él, todo piel sonrosada y pelo despeinado. Se veía exactamente como los pecados deberían verse.

Con un agregado de orejas y cola felinas, claro.

—Bueno, ¿qué clase de novio sería si te dejara para que te las arreglaras solo? —ronroneó, viéndose como un perfecto depredador mientras lo examinaba. Alec apenas pudo contener el escalofrío ansioso que lo recorrió. El calor sofocante seguía ahí, pero estaba convencido de que cuando Magnus lo tocara, todo sería mejor.

—Por favor —el tono lastimero de su voz (tan poco común gracias a su orgullo Nefilim) mandó una nueva ola de sangre hasta la entrepierna del brujo, que decidió que esta no era una ocasión para juegos previos.

Magnus prefería dormir usando solo un par de pantalones de pijama de seda (era su casa, podía hacer lo que quisiera) y Alexander ya se había tomado el trabajo de quedarse solo en bóxers antes de que se levantara, por lo que no fue mucho esfuerzo para dejarlos a ambos desnudos. Algo bueno, considerando que todavía estaba algo grogui por el sueño.

Separó las piernas de su novio, que no protestó por la forma en que claramente Magnus ya había decidido como serían las cosas esa noche (lo único que le importaba era tenerlo cerca) y se detuvo cuando notó algo… diferente.

—¿Esa bruja le dio su mayor esfuerzo a este hechizo, eh? —murmuró para sí mismo, comprobando con uno de sus dedos lo que sus ojos veían. Alec soltó una exclamación ahogada cuando lo sintió penetrarlo sin ningún lubricante. Eso nunca sucedía. ¿En qué estaba pensando su novio?

Y sin embargo, no había dolido. No había sido difícil y dejado una sensación de ardor en la piel fina. Incluso se sentía húmedo, casi al punto de molestarle.

—No —detuvo al brujo antes de que pudiera confirmar lo que estaba pensando—. No lo digas, es demasiado perturbador. Sólo… sigue.

Con una risa silenciosa, Magnus continuó con la rutinaria preparación, pensando que seguramente echaría esto de menos cuando la bruja levantara su hechizo de Alec. Mejor lo disfrutaba mientras durara.

La ansiedad que ambos sentían volvió las cosas un poco más torpes que de costumbre pero pronto Magnus logró conjurar un condón en su erección y Alec respiró hondo mientras esperaba el momento y- _ah, _ahí estaba.

Buscó la boca de Magnus desesperadamente, como si eso pudiera menguar el ramalazo de sensaciones que lo dejan mareado pero diezman las llamas que antes lamían cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Es una contradicción, donde no sabe si correr o apretarlo más cerca. Lo que si sabe es que, por un momento, todo se reduce a Magnus. Magnus y sus ojos tan únicos observándolo como si fuese el tesoro más precioso del mundo, Magnus y sus manos que lo sostienen por las caderas, Magnus embistiendo contra él cada vez más rápido y cada vez más fuerte. Es vagamente consciente de la forma en que sus orejas se achatan contra su pelo, casi camuflándose. Sus uñas cortas se incrustan en la piel de la espalda del brujo, dejando pequeñas marcas en forma de medialuna.

Por un momento, es como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo. Ni siquiera el estúpido hechizo es suficiente para arruinarlo.

Su clímax llega con la fuerza de un tsunami, impidiéndole articular algo coherente y haciendo que su cuerpo se tense casi dolorosamente antes de dejar ir todo, volviéndose liquido.

Magnus llegó poco después, enterrando la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y susurrando su nombre reverentemente, como si fuese lo único que lo mantenía anclado a la realidad.

Los próximos segundos los pasaron en silencio, ocupados tratando de regular sus respiraciones, hasta que el brujo empezó a reír quedamente. Confundido, Alec arqueó una ceja.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Estás ronroneando —señaló, viéndose muy complacido.

Y nuevamente, tenía razón.

Mortificado, el cazador de sombras escondió el rostro bajo una de las almohadas y se rehusó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Intentó decir algo, pero sus palabras fueron distorsionadas por su nuevo escudo. Sonriendo, Magnus se inclinó hacia él y tiró de la funda, descubriendo una porción de su rostro sonrojado.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Mañana. A primera hora. Casa de la bruja —repitió, enfurruñado por lo mucho que su novio parecía estar disfrutando de la situación. Magnus le dejó un beso pequeño en la punta de la nariz, ablandando su enojo instantáneamente.

—Lo sé, ahora intenta volver a dormir.

Considerando que el calor tan extraño que lo había atacado antes parecía haber desvanecido por completo, reemplazado ahora por el cansancio placentero de sus músculos, Alexander pensó que no sería muy difícil sucumbir al sueño. Asintió, acomodándose junto a su novio, las sábanas alzándose al chasquido de un dedo y cubriéndolos por completo. Magnus dejó escapar un suspiro de contento y acarició el pelo de Alec distraídamente, como una canción de cuna tanto para él como para sí mismo. Tendría que practicar mucho sus dotes de actor si debía fingir un mínimo de enojo por las acciones de aquella bruja. Al fin y al cabo, solo le había traído buenas cosas.

(Pero por Alexander… Por Alexander haría cualquier cosa.)

* * *

**+bonus**

_Ojos verdes y amarillos se fijaron en los suyos con determinación, apenas parpadeando. Alexander no desvió la mirada, correspondiendo con sus orbes tan azules como una noche despejada. Aquello era una prueba de orgullo, una que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder. Los ojos empezaban a escocerle pero se obligó a perseverar, diciéndose que lo peor que podía pasar era sufrir la humillación de ver aquella expresión petulante._

_Y sin embargo…_

_Miau. _

_Parpadeó, tildando la cabeza hacia un lado y observando al otro con renovado interés. Esa simple palabra se tradujo en algo coherente dentro de su cerebro, algo que distantemente sabía que no era _normal_ pero tampoco exactamente tan sorpresivo. La respuesta se formó en su lengua antes de que pudiera procesarlo._

—_Miau._

_Dios mío, ¿le había entendido? Los ojos verdes y amarillos brillaron con comprensión y entusiasmo, acercándose hasta que apenas había distancia que los separara._

_Mrreow._

_Ni siquiera la runa que le permitía entender cualquier lenguaje había servido para permitir que esto sucediera. ¿A qué clase de hechizo había sido sometido? ¿Y por qué seguía haciendo esto? Debería haberse detenido, porque si alguien lo hallaba teniendo conversaciones con Presidente Miau, lo enviarían directamente a la Ciudad Silenciosa para ser examinado._

_Un nuevo _maullido_ se escapó de sus labios, logrando que Presidente Miau pusiera ambas patas sobre su pecho y restregase su pequeña cabecita contra la tela de su camiseta. El animal doméstico le respondió con una serie de clics y ronroneos que, en lugar de ser un montón de sinsentidos, se tradujeron a frases cortas en su cabeza un segundo después de oírlas. _

_¿Cómo se llamaba ese lenguaje, de todas formas? ¿Gatuñol? ¿Catish?_

_Quizás a este paso sería más fácil si él mismo se entregase a los Hermanos Silenciosos._

_Una risa mal disimulada lo sacó de sus pensamientos, confirmando que la vida nunca estaba de su lado. Frunció el ceño, alzando a un ronroneante Presidente Miau y escondiendo el rostro en su pelaje suave. _

—_No te rías de mí._

—_Lo siento, cariño, pero no todos los días entro a mi sala de estar para encontrarme a mi novio conversando amenamente con mi gato. No conozco la etiqueta para estas ocasiones —bromeó, ignorando la mirada asesina lanzada en su dirección. _

—_No sé si estoy más enojado con esa bruja o contigo —masculló, soltando a Presidente Miau cuando este protestó para liberarse de su agarre._

—_Alguien está más gruñón que de costumbre —comentó Magnus felizmente, un contraste notable con la expresión malhumorada del cazador de ojos azules._

—_También lo estarías si te despertaras a las horas más inconvenientes con un antojo de leche. No soy mejor que un gato doméstico. _

_Sonaba tan miserable que Magnus se compadeció de su pobre novio, sentándose junto a él en el sillón y rascando la base de sus orejas, algo que Alexander se negaba a reconocer que le encantaba pero era obvio de todos modos._

—_Estoy seguro de que esto no puede ser justo —protestó débilmente, cerrando los ojos y suspirando. Magnus evita contestarle, sabiendo que una sola palabra incorrecta puede arruinar la nueva atmósfera y colocar a Alexander en posición defensiva nuevamente, simplemente tararea para sí mismo y le besa la parte superior de la cabeza._


End file.
